ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Despicabopolis
Despicabopolis is a 2018 American computer-animated science fiction comedy crossover direct-to-video film produced by Illumination Entertainment and Universal Animation Studios as their first collaborative project, and it is also Illumination's first direct-to-video film. As the first official Computeropolis/''Despicable Me'' crossover film, it was directed by Chris Renaud and Colin Stimpson and written by Brian Lynch and Audel LaRoque. In this film, Gru, Dru, Lucy, Margo, Edith, Agnes and the Minions get sucked into the internet city of Computeropolis and must help Peri, Nicky, Vinna, Travis and the Desktop Component League save the city when a mysterious virus spreads over the computer. The idea for a crossover film was suggested by Illumination's CEO Chris Meledandri, and the film was announced by Universal Pictures in July 2017. Although both Universal Animation and Illumination worked on this collaboration, most of the production was handled by Universal. It was released on DVD, Blu-ray and digital media on March 20, 2018 by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment, and was met with received mixed reviews from critics. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Steve Carell as Felonius Gru and Dru *Kristen Wiig as Lucy Wilde *Jesse McCartney as Peri Dazz *David Spade as Nicky Kickzoo *Sarah Silverman as Vinna Binz *Miranda Cosgrove as Margo Gru *Dana Gaier as Edith Gru *Nev Scharrel as Agnes Gru *Dan Fogler as Travis *David Hyde Pierce as Manager Marc *Jodi Benson as Commander Cindy *Jon Lovitz as Notepad Ned *Jennifer Tilly as Painting Paula *Jess Harnell as Media Player Mike *Pierre Coffin as Mel and the Minions *Russell Brand as Dr. Nefario *Eddie Izzard as Fredrick Moss *Kari Wahlgren as Carol *Chris Edgerly as Bill *Corey Burton as Sam *Amy McNeill as Nervous Lady *Chris Renaud as Virus Monster Additional Voices *Bob Bergen *Pierre Coffin *Jim Cummings *Brian T. Delaney *Bill Farmer *Keith Ferguson *Jennifer Hale *Gary Hall *Jess Harnell *John Kassir *Josh Keaton *Phil LaMarr *Audel LaRoque *Yuri Lowenthal *Laraine Newman *Chris Renaud *Dave Rosenbaum *Ken Schretzmann *Colin Stimpson *Tara Strong *Fred Tatasciore *Kari Wahlgren *James Kevin Ward *Michael Wildshill Production Despicabopolis marked the first co-produced collaboration between Universal Animation Studios and its sister studio Illumination Entertainment, as they are both owned by Universal Studios. The idea of a crossover with Computeropolis was first suggested while Despicable Me 3 (2017) was being planned out. The ability to do a crossover was made possible because the rights to both franchises are owned by Universal. Illumination CEO Chris Meledandri received Chris Renaud's approval and input after brainstorming ideas. Meledandri then asked for permission from Universal Animation CEO Michael Wildshill to use their characters. This was approved; Wildshill also served as an executive producer of the film. Many of the cast from the Despicable Me and Computeropolis franchises all reprised their respective roles. The film was first announced by Universal and Illumination in July 2017 for an early 2018 release straight-to-video under the title Despicable Me: Adventures in Computeropolis. Two months later, it was retitled Despicabopolis, which was described as "a mixture between Despicable Me and Computeropolis". Most of the film's animation was provided in-house by Universal Animation Studios at its headquarters in Universal City, California, while some of the scenes (which take place in the Despicable Me universe) were animated by Illumination Mac Guff in France. Release Despicabopolis was released straight to DVD, Blu-ray and digital media on March 20, 2018, the same day Universal Animation's Lix was released on home media. The film's first trailer was released on December 5, 2017. Critical response Despicablopolis received mixed reviews. It received an approval rating of 50% on review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, based on 16 reviews. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:2018 Category:2010s Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Despicabopolis Category:Despicable Me Category:Computeropolis Category:Crossovers Category:Illumination animated films Category:Universal Pictures direct-to-video films Category:Universal Pictures direct-to-video animated films Category:Universal Animation Studios animated films